dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle
Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle is a free-to-play Japanese game by Bandai Namco based on Dragon Ball Z. It is a mix of board and puzzle game with manga style story dialogue. It has been released for iOS and Android. Story A mysterious person summons Shenron and wishes to discover who is the strongest person alive of all time. During an intensive battle between Goku and Vegeta, the dimensional distortion starts, merging different time periods. Future Trunks and a new Time Patrol are contacted by King Kai, who asks to investigate the dimensional distortion, and warns them that the situation can end in destruction. Their investigation shows they are in May 7th of an unknown age. They decide to enter in the World Martial Arts Tournament. After beating Mr. Satan, he says the World Tournament Announcer wants to discuss something with all of the participants. The announcer says there is a strange rumor about someone going after famous martial arts masters, and ask the participants to be careful. Gameplay Dokkan Battle is a game that requires players to assemble teams of fighters in the form of 'cards'. Game modes 'Summon' By summoning fighters using Dragon Stones (one of the game's currency) or Friend Points, a player can build a deck of six cards and a selectable 'friend' to compete in battles. Cards can also be earned in the Quest mode. Items can be brought in to aid the fighting experience. 'Quest/Events' Events and Quests take place on 'Adventure Stages'; these stages resemble board games, or more accurately, the adventure mode of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. By selecting a number, the player's leader can move that many spaces, and landing on various tiles will net certain effects. 'Team' The Team part is separated in: *'Team': Where you can check your decks; *'Sell': Where you can sell your cards; *'Training': Where you can train your cards using training items that can be earned in the Quest mode or in the Mission mode; *'Awaken': Where you can Awaken and Z-Awaken your characters to increase their power using Awakening Medals that can be earned in the Quest mode or in the Mission mode; *'Items': Where you can see all of your items; *'Character List': Where you can see all of your cards; *'Dokkan Awaken': Where you can see which characters can Dokkan Awaken. 'Shop' The shop is where you can buy every kind of item using either Baba Points or Zeni. You can also buy Dragon Stones and Stamina. Blue tiles give the player items, red tiles indicate opponents, and other items, such as Dragon Balls, can be collected along the way. Other tiles can inflict damage from the enemy to the player before the battle begins, or can allow the player to meet their friend and power up. In battle, the player's deck comes into play. Both their fighter and the opposing fighter will be at opposite ends of the screen. To deliver damage, the user taps the ki spheres on their screen. The more ki spheres are matched by color, bigger the damage is. When neighboring spheres connect, it creates 'burst' damage. Stockpiling these ki blasts fills the Dokkan meter, and can allow a character to perform their super attack for massive damage. Each card has a Type, which plays an important part in the battles; there are advantageous and disadvantageous types to attack, and taking each type into consideration can help win a match. If the ki blast is the same color as a character's type, the Ki is increased x2 for each Ki Blast and HP is restored. Once the Ki Meter fills up, it will activate the character's Super Attack. For example, Goku's Kamehameha. Cards come in different "rarities", where the Rarer the card, the stronger the character is and the higher level limit: Ultra Rare (UR)(Lv.Max is 100 or 120) > Super Super Rare (SSR)(Lv.Max is 80) > Super Rare (SR)(Lv.Max is 60) > Rare ®(Lv.Max is 40) > Normal (N)(Lv.Max is 20). Most cards have a special skill called Link Skill. Link Skills work when two related characters (like Goku and Gohan) are used in the same team and their turn follows each other in line. Links Skills also have names. Link skills give extra boost for Ki, HP, Defense, or Attack. like the Link Skill, Shocking Speed, which gives +2 Ki to both characters. Most cards have Leader Skills which if the card is placed as the team leader, it will give a boost like Super Saiyan Bardock's which gives all Type Attack +25%. All cards have different Leader Skills which is either useful or pointless. The player has one shared HP bar which is the sum of characters' hit points. If it goes to zero, the player loses and is given a chance to revive himself with full HP using 1 Dragon Stone. At the end of a stage, the player fights a Boss Battle with the boss character of the stage. Defeating this character allows the player to pass the stage and earn various prizes, such as that character's card. While Quest mode delivers a original story-line, players can still go through the franchise's classic story through Events held daily. Every stage requires stamina, which recharges over time. The games' main currency is Dragon Stones. With them, he can recharge the Stamina bar, come back to a lost battle to continue or use it to get Rarer Cards. Dragon Stones are won each time a new quest or arc is completed for the first time. Zeni is another currency used for Z-Awakening, Baba's Shop, Awakening, and Training. Each account has a level named Rank. Every time it level ups, more the player's Team Cost Limit, Friend Limit, etc. increases. There are three ways to improve characters: Battling, Training and Awakening. Battling enemies lets the team to gain Experience, which they level up and become stronger. Training basically combines characters permanently, with one getting EXP by battling another one who leaves the team. A small bonus is given for training similar types. Awakening is a permanent power up that uses a special class of item called "Awakening Medals". When the character is fully leveled up it can be used Z-Awakening. Z-Awakening a character greatly powers up a character permanently and increases the card "rarity" by one level. This gives them a shiny background and a higher level cap but it can only be done once. It also boosts the type from normal to Super or Extreme Type (Super Type is for Heroes like Goku while Extreme Types are for villains like Frieza), which becomes stronger against all non-Super/Extreme types. Two Super/Extreme types act the same as normal ones. Playable Characters *Goku (Kid) (Base, Great Ape) *Goku (Base, Kaio-Ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Saiyan beyond God, Super Saiyan God SS) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Goku (Angel) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Vegeta (Kid) *Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Majin, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Saiyan beyond God, Super Saiyan God SS) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Angel) (Super Saiyan) *Veku *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Teen) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks, Super Saiyan 2) *Future Trunks (Xenoverse) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Kid) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (GT) (Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (GT) (Base) *Baby Infected Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Mighty Mask *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Fat Gotenks *Skinny Gotenks *Gohan (Kid) *Gohan (Teen) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Adult Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Potential Unleashed) *Great Saiyaman (Base, Super Saiyan 2) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Pan (Kid, GT) *Chi-Chi (Kid, Adult) *Bulma (Base, Teen, Bunny) *Piccolo (Junior, DBZ) *King Piccolo (Elder, Young) *Old Kami *Krillin (DB, DBZ, Police Officer) *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Videl *Great Saiyaman 2 *Hercule (DBZ, GT) *Master Roshi (Base, MAX Power) *Jackie Chun *Yajirobe *Jaco *Vegito (Base) *Uub (Kid, Teen, Majuub) *Eastern Supreme Kai *Kibito *Kibito Kai *Grand Supreme Kai *Supreme Kai of Time *Launch (Evil) *King Vegeta *Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan) *Fasha *Tora *Borgos *Shugesh *Chilled *Raditz (Base, Great Ape) *Saibamen *Nappa (Base, Great Ape) *Nail *Frieza Soldier *Cui *Appule *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, Monster Form) *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu (Base, Goku's Body) *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, Full Power, Golden Form) *Mecha Frieza *King Cold *Amond *Cacao *Daiz *Rasin *Lakasei *Turles *Dore *Neiz *Salza (as Thouser) *Cooler (Base, Final Form) (As Coora) *Cyclopian Guard *Meta-Cooler (As Metal Coora) *Android 16 *Android 17 *Future Android 17 *Android 18 *Future Android 18 *Dr. Gero *Android 13 (Base, Fusion) *Paragus *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Dr. Raichi *Hatchiyack (Base) *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Kogu *Bido *Bujin *Zangya *Bojack (Base, Full Power) (As Boujack) *Pikkon *Killa *Pintar *Jewel *Babidi's Minion *Spopovich *Yamu *Pui Pui *Yakon *Dabura *Babidi *Majin Buu(good) *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, Gotenks Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Mr. Buu *Janemba (Super Form) *Tapion *Beerus (Base, Angered State) *Whis *Sorbet *Tagoma *Shisami *Grandpa Gohan *Pilaf Machine *Oolong *Fangs the Vampire (as Dracula Man) *Bandages the Mummy *Spike the Devil Man *King Chappa *Master Shen *Red Ribbon Army Soldier *Pirate Robot *General Blue *Mercenary Tao *Cyborg Tao *Ninja Murasaki *Cymbal *Drum *Tambourine *Hero (as Shen) *Giran *Staff Officer Black *Nam *Bacterian *Master Mutaito *Mira *Towa *Demigra (Base) *General Rilldo (Base, Hyper-Meta Rilldo, Meta-Rilldo) *Baby (Teen, Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2) Non-playable enemies *Jet-Copter Pilot *Rocket-Jet Pilot *Major Metallitron *Gola *Melee *Shula *Mr. Popo *Gohan (Kid) (Great Ape) *King Kai *Goz *Mez *Shorty *Scarface *Napple *Blueberry *Raspberry *Lord Slug (Base) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Super Hatchiyack *Janemba (Pre-Transformation) *Tarble *Imeckian Army Soldier *Ledgic *Zoonama *Bon Para *Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (Base, True Form) *Lord Luud (Base, Full Power) *Commander Nezi *Natt *Bizu *Ribet *Super Mega Cannon Sigma (Base, Aerial Form, Drill Form) *Master Roshi (DB Saga) *Para Brothers *Baby Infected Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Baby Infected Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Super Baby Vegeta Trivia *Dokkan roughly translates to "don't stop" as said in the Japanese version of Dragon Soul. *This is the first game to feature Jewel, Killa, Hero, Shen, Yakon, a Majin Soldier and Cymbal as playable characters. It is also the first to have Goku with angel wings as a playable character. *Those who aren't capable of flying use a jetpack similar to the one commonly used by Hercule in his games appearances, with the exception of Goku (Kid), who uses his Flying Nimbus. *Originally, Gohan (Kid)'s "Resistance of Tyranny" card had the Super Attack quote as "I'm going to mess you up!" Starting with version 1.2.1, this quote was changed to "I'm going to- beat you up!", presumably due to the violent nature of the wording. Gallery }} Category:Dragon Ball games